totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walka o całusa księżniczki? Zapowiada się ciekawie...
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 17 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''11 frajerów zostało wysłanych do jaskini. Musieli odnaleźć zwłok wynalazcy wyspy... nudne zadanie xD Jednak z ciekawym wydaniu, gdyż złapała ich woda, niedźwiedzie i to dziwadło zwane, jako Ezekiel. Na koniec Manuela musiała przyznać, że jest mega frajerką i to ona trafiła do armaty. A kto dziś ujrzy wnętrze armaty? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Stołówka '''Fatih: '''Posiłek był niesamowity szefie. ;) '''Tina: '''Jak dla kogo. (fuu) '''Chef: '''Dzięki. Przynajmniej ktoś mnie tu docenia. Isabella kończąc posiłek zobaczyła na dnie miski list, który przeczytała. '''Judy: '''Co tam masz? '''Isabella: '''Kolejny list miłosny, ach! Ta osoba, która to napisała musi mnie strasznie kochać! :D '''Judy: '''Super! A domyślasz się od kogo to? '''Isabella: '''Niestety nie :/ Chef się zarumienił i się ewakuował. '''Isabella: Zanim odpadnę... to znaczy już odpadłam, ale chodzi mi o teraz. xD To namówię Tatianę, by mi pomogła odkryć tego "tajemniczego wielbiciela". Mój ranking facetów, którzy zostali na wyspie (którzy mogli coś takiego napisać) to: #'Fatih hmmm... ' #'Andreas' #'Ben' #'Markus' #'Thomas (Jest już z Tatianą)' #'Bo chyba nie Chris? xD' Nagle do stołówki wchodzi Emily. Tina: '''Jak się spało królowo pszczół? xD '''Emily: '''Lepiej od ciebie kretynko :P '''Andreas: '''Ciekawe co Chris na dziś przygotował hmmm... Las '''Tatiana: '''Miło z twojej strony Thomas, że pomogaż mi w szukaniu poszlak do złapania tego tajemniczego, '''Thomas: '''Nic nie szkodzi. Jak go znajdziemy to przy tobie spierdolę mu twarz xD '''Tatiana: '''A jeśli to będzie ona? '''Thomas: '''To nie wiem xD Po chwili Tatiana się potknęła o kamyk. Upadła na Thomasa i doszło do pocałunku. '''Thomas: To było zajebiste! Chef: '''Zbiórka pod planem filmowym! W tej sekundzie!!! Pobiegli. Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Andreas: '''A gdzie Chris? '''Chef: '''KAZAŁEM CI SIĘ ODZYWAĆ!?! KAZAŁEM!?! '''Andreas: '''Eee... ok... (przerażony) '''Isabella: '''A tak poważnie? Gdzie on jest?' '''Chef: '''Isabello... '''Isabella: No to teraz na mnie nakrzyczy lub jeszcze gorzej... typowy szef. Chef: '''Po prostu Chris ma dziś wolne jeśli chcesz wiedzieć śliczna panienko. '''Chef: Przy Isabelli tracę głowę (palm) Ta praca mnie już przerasta... Emily: Czy mi się wydaje? Czy ta kretynka Isa-sraczka ma tajny sojusz z Szefem ;-; No to teraz na poważnie... ona musi zniknąć! I nie bez powodu powiedziałam sraczka ;D (śmiech)! Chef: 'Dziś czeka was temat filmowy znany z 2 sezonu, a jest nim... Baśń! '''Judy: '''SUPER! Kocham je! :D '''Thomas: '''Pfe, co za wyzwanie xD '''Chef: '''Przejdziemy do wyzwania... ale chwila! Gdzie Isabella? '''Emily: '''Oj... szef się martwi o swoją sojuszniczkę? ;D '''Reszta: '''CO! :O '''Chef: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Emily: '''Isabella i Chef mają tajny sojusz... nieładnie -.- '''Markus: '''Nie wierzę, jak mogła nam to zrobić... :( '''Andreas: '''Już po niej! '''Emily: Oczywiście kłamałam ;D A Isabella dzięki mnie spędzi w toalecie cały dzień... w ogóle się stąd nie wydostanie... jestem genialna (demoniczny śmiech)! Chodzi mi o tą drugą toaletę, a nie wychodek zwierzeń. ' '''Chef: Nie wiem co ta idiotka zrobiła Isabelli... ale się zemszczę... Chef: 'ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! Teraz mówię ja! Pierwsze zadanie: Rycerski Tor! 3 pierwsze osoby, które będą na mecie... przejdą do etapu 2! CZY JASNO SIĘ WYRAZIŁEM!? '''Reszta: '''Tak! '''Chef: '''To start! Ruszyli. Bieg był wyrównany, ale ostatecznie... #Tatiana '(A) #Judy (A) #Thomas (A) #Emily #Andreas #Markus #Fatih #Ben #Tina Chef: 'Najlepszą trójkę zapraszam za mną... a reszta... w sumie mam to gdzieś co będziecie robić. '... Nagle przyszła Isabella. Isabella: 'Jakoś się udało... uff! Hejka! Coś mnie ominęło? Część była na nią zła. '''Isabella: Ktoś mnie zatrzasnął w toalecie... niech się tylko dowiem kto, a ode mnie dostanie... ' '''... Chef: '''Witam waszą trójkę. Waszym zadaniem jest uratować księżniczkę! Będą dwa immunitety: Za pocałowanie księżniczki znajdującej się na wieży z kości słoniowej i za pokonanie strasznego smoka. Zapowiada się ciekawie ;D Tatiana, Thomas i Judy ruszyli przed siebie. '''Thomas: '''Co za żałosne wyzwanie... '''Tatiana: '''Ta... jeszcze trzeba się męczyć w tym show... '''Judy: '''Nom, trochę tęsknię za Jamesem :/ '''Thomas: '''Za tym frajerem? xD '''Judy: '''Sam jesteś frajer! Na kogo dziś zagłosujecie tak przy okazji? '''Thomas: '''Isabella... nienawidzę takich podłych sojuszów. '''Tatiana: '''Jestem w 100% pewna, że Emily kłamała. '''Thomas: '''Tak myślisz? '''Tatiana: '''No pewnie xD '''Judy: '''Nie chcę wam psuć humoru, ale to... smok! '''Tatiana: '''Oj... '''Thomas: '''Niedobrze... Cała trójka zaczęła uciekać. A Judy nawet wyszła z planu filmowego. '''Thomas: '''To co robimy? '''Tatiana: '''Mam pomysł. :) Smok zaczął gonić Thomasa. Wtedy Tatiana wskoczyła na jego nogę, wspięła się na jego głowę. A potem walnęła go w oko. Smok upadł. '''Thomas: '''Nieźle... '''Chef: '''Tatiana -> Zdobywasz nietykalność. Judy i Thomas teraz musicie wspiąć się na szczyt tej wieży, by pocałować księżniczkę! Wskazał na szczyt wieży. '''Thomas: '''Z daleka wygląda cudownie :) Zdobędę ten immunitet. Judy i Thomas zaczęli się wspinać na szczyt wieży. ... '''Judy: '''Już coraz bliżej... '''Thomas: '''Jeszcze trochę... Na sam koniec Thomas dotarł na szczyt, a Judy spadła. '''Judy: '''Tylko trochę boli... :) '''Thomas: '''Jestem na szczycie! No dobra... księżniczko pora cię pocałować. Thomas pocałował księżniczkę. Nagle osoba w stroju księżniczki zdjęła strój i okazało się, że był to... ... ... ..Chris. '''Chris: '''A więc Thomas również zdobywa nietykalność! '''Thomas: '''CO KURWA!? '''Thomas: Całowałem Chrisa?! JPRDL... jeśli ktokolwiek będzie to komentował... jest trupem! Chris: '''Z resztą się widzimy na ceremonii ;D Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Thomas i Tatiana są nietykalni, więc jako pierwsi otrzymują pianki. Podliczyłem głosy... ciekawe... Pozostałe pianki lądują do... ... ..Bena! ... ..Markusa! ... ..Tiny! ... ..Andreasa! ... ..Judy! ... ..Fahita! Zostały: Isabella (która narobiła sobie dziś wrogów... i nawet nie wiem z jakiego powodu...) i Emily (Wredna i przebiegła). Jednak ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru stosunkiem głosów 6-4 ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Emily!!! Isabella odpadasz! '''Emily: '''Nara idiotko :P '''Isabella: '''Dlaczego ja!? '''Andreas: '''Wiesz dlaczego... '''Isabella: '''Wiem, że to twoja sprawka Emily... -.- Życzę ci najgorszego. '''Emily: '''Zabierzcie ją już! '''Judy: '''Stop! Isabella nie zasłużyła na eliminację... w ogóle, więc odchodzę za nią. '''Isabella: '''Judy nie musisz... '''Judy: '''Odchodzę również, bo brakuje mi Jamesa... cóż miło było :/ '''Tina: '''Trzymaj się! '''Isabella: '''Powodzenia. '''Chris: '''No dobra... Judy pakuj się do armaty. Po chwili Judy pojawiła się w armacie. I nagle Chris ją wystrzelił. '''Chris: '''I pierwsza rezygnacja w sezonie! Kto następny nas pożegna? Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew